Jak
Jak (birthname being Mar) is the main character in the Jak and Daxter series, being a title and playable character in all games in the series (with the exception of Daxter). From his debut in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, he has undergone many changes in his body - both internal and external - and matured into a fully grown man, with a constant thirst for some action. History Before The Precursor Legacy At the end of Jak II, Young Jak, and Young Samos (Samos), leave through the Rift Gate to the past Haven City (more specifically Dead Town), which 300 years previously was Sandover Village. This was where Jak grew up until his teenage years and where Samos Hagai grew to be an old wise sage of Green Eco. Jak was assumed to be raised by the Explorer, and at some point between the time traveling and TPL, he became friends with Daxter. The duo ended up on many dangerous adventures, the only one seriously elaborated upon being the last, in which Daxter became an Ottsel and thus set off the events of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. ''The Precursor Legacy'' In TPL Jak gets Daxter into a mess of orange fur, and hair balls by accidentally pushing Daxter into a Dark Eco pool. He then spends the rest of the game trying to gain enough Power Cells to make their way to Gol and Maia's Citadel, so they can change the little talking orange rodent known as an Ottsel back to normal. Jak and the gang later (while at the Red Sage's hut) find out that Gol Acheron and his sister, Maia, are the evil duo that have been setting off Lurkers and trying to consume the world in Dark Eco. Jak then goes on to fight the duo in their Precursor Robot. Near the end of their battle Jak discovers Light Eco, which can change Daxter back or Defeat Gol and Maia and save the world. They choose to save the world. After the battle, Jak opens the ancient Precursor Door at the top of the citadel, and discovers the Rift Gate and Rift Rider behind it. ''Daxter'' Jak only appears four times, once at the intro scene where he is captured, once in the cage of a Prison Transport zoomer while being moved through the Industrial Section, once when Daxter was flipping through the channels in the Krimzon Guard Fortress, and once in the ending sequence when Daxter finished telling the story of how he saved Jak. ''Jak II'' Between the end of The Precursor Legacy and the start of Jak II, Jak, Keira, Daxter and Samos moved the Rift Rider and the Rift Gate back to Sandover Village, where they activated both and traveled to Haven City. There, Jak was captured by Erol, the commander of the Krimzon Guard, on behalf of Baron Praxis. Over the next two years, Jak was injected with Dark Eco under the Dark Warrior Program in an attempt to create a super soldier capable of turning the tide against the Metal Heads attacking Haven City. Rescued by Daxter before he could be executed, Jak vowed revenge on the Baron and devoted himself to bringing down Haven's leader using whatever means necessary. Over the course of the game, Jak works for a variety of characters, including the Underground, a resistance movement against the Baron; Krew, a smuggler and crime lord; Onin, a seer found in the Bazaar; and Brutter, a Lurker who runs a Fish Cannery. It was eventually revealed that Haven City is the future of Jak's world, and that he was in fact the heir to the city. After defeating Metal Kor, Jak's younger self was sent back in time to grow up safely under Samos's eye. ''Jak 3'' Soon after the end of Jak II, a war erupted in Haven's streets. Surviving Metal Heads and KG Death Bots battled the Freedom League for control of the city, ruining most of it in the process.Metal heads taking over the western area, the death bots colonizing the industrial area. The Grand Council of Haven City declared Jak responsible for the conflict and banished him to the Wasteland, where he was rescued by Damas and taken to Spargus. Throughout the game, Jak is sent on dangerous missions to gain the trust and respect of the people of Spargus and their king (Damas) and eventually makes it back to Haven City, accepting missions from many different characters as the war in Haven escalates and other threats appear. Cyber Errol was revealed to be the mastermind behind the KG Death Bots, but the greater threat was from the incoming Dark Maker Ship, which Errol seeks to control in order to destroy the planet In order to destroy the ship, Jak tries to activate the Planetary Defence System by accessing the Catacombs under the ruins of the Mar Memorial Stadium. Damas answered Jak's call for help, but was crushed under their vehicle when a blast overturned it, inadvertently revealing that he was Jak's father as he died. Jak continued through the Catacombs, activating the Planetary Defense System and traveling to the Dark Maker Ship to stop Cyber Errol, who escaped in a Terraformer before the ship was destroyed. Returning to the planet's surface, Jak defeated Errol and his Terraformer. The Precursors, revealed to be ottsels, asked him to come with them to protect the universe. He apparently turned down this offer, claiming that Daxter wouldn't last a second without him (although it is possible that Jak did help the Precursors out and after he wasn't required, they sent him back to his world at the same point he left; the Precursors are capable of time travel). It is also revealed that Jak's birth name was in fact Mar leaving gamers to speculate on whether Jak is the actual "Mar" who built Haven city, or if he is just of the same lineage and named after the famous figure. Jak X: Combat Racing Jak travels to Kras City with Ashelin, Torn, Samos, Keira and Daxter in order to attend a reading of Krew's will. Poisoned along with the rest of his friends and Rayn, Krew's daughter, Jak is forced to race in the Kras City Grand Championship in order to win the antidote. When he finally triumphs in the final race, the antidote is stolen by Mizo, forcing him to chase and defeat the crime lord to retrieve it. When Jak defeated Mizo they find out that Rayn had not been poisened and that they had all been played. ''The Lost Frontier'' During The Lost Frontier, Jak accompanies Keira on her quest to become an Eco Sage. Despite not being able to transform into either Dark or Light Jak upon reaching The Brink, he is able to defeat Duke Skyheed and the ACS Behemoth, restoring power to the Eco Core and ending the worldwide Eco shortage. When he first saw Dark Daxter, he didn't look surprised. PlayStation Move Heroes Jak and Daxter are invited to the galactic hero games, along with Ratchet, Clank, Sly Cooper and Bentley. At first things seem just like a simple competition, but the heroes soon realize something is wrong. They find that the duo who brought them there are up to no good, and try to defeat the menace. Biography Personality Jak evolves drastically as a character over the course of the series. During The Precursor Legacy, he is presented as brave and curious, willing to throw himself into dangerous situations. In Jak II, after being subjected to Dark Eco treatments for two years at the hands of Baron Praxis, revenge is his main motive, and he has become angry and reckless - this is only exacerbated by the presence of the Dark Eco in his system. He also takes some enjoyment in killing Metal Heads and a fondness for guns. Nonetheless, Jak does retain some heroic personality traits. Jak 3, which sees him gain Light Eco powers to balance the Dark Eco, sees him become less angry and more mature; this was almost certainly aided by the death of his father. Jak X shows him has having relaxed somewhat (due to the balancing effect of Light Eco), though this final encounter with Mizo shows that the anger still exists under the calmer exterior. In TLF, he seems to be more carefree and happy. Despite some scenes hinting his anger (i.e. when he tries to turn to Dark Jak, seeing the Dark Warrior Program chair, etc.) he seems to be more cheerful, particularly around the time he finds out about Dark Daxter, and more like his old self from TPL. Appearance Jak's appearance varies over the course of the series; however, his outfits maintained the basic pattern of blue shirt/jacket and beige trousers. The armor on his left shoulder has remained in every game: presumably, this protects him from Daxter's claws. He has a lean and muscular build, as well as yellow-green hair and cerulean blue eyes. He has also worn his goggles in every game. He also has a metallic ring strapped to his chest, which remains here for all of the games excluding Jak X: Combat Racing, which is replaced by a similar strap. The most noticeable change in Jak's appearance from game to game is often his hair, which has ranged from spiky to long to short and rough. Plus the appearance of his goatee as you can see in Jak 2 and a possible mustache which can be toggled in The Lost Frontier. He gets taller in each game (In TPL he's 5'6, in Jak II he's 5'8", in Jak III he's 5'9" and in Jak X: Combat Racing he is 5'10". It is unknown whether or not he is any taller in TLF), and gains slightly more muscle tone throughout the series, more noticeable upper body muscle. Whilst in Dark Jak mode, Jak's hair becomes grey, his skin also becomes grey except the blu-ish tint to his skin. He also grows horns (which disappear due to the Light Eco affecting him in Jak 3) and claws. Also Dark Eco in its lightning form streaks from his body. In Light Jak mode he gains an ominous blue-ish glow, whilst the majority of his body turns a glowing blue colour. He also gains wings (if used). His eyes also become a pure white. It is worth noting that while channeling Light Eco, like in The Precursor Legacy, he simply becomes a pure glowing light blue color. Romantic interests Throughout the series Jak has only 2 romantic interests, although one is more common than the other. Keira is the most common romantic interest throughout the series. Right from the opening sequence of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy they obviously have feelings for each other, as Keira calls him a "brave adventurer" and Jak blushes. These small things continue right through TPL until the end where they lean in to a kiss but Daxter interrupts them. At the very start of Jak II they have a small bit of back and forth but get separated through the rift gate. Keira becomes a race mechanic who is hidden by a curtain and as only Jak talks to her she does not realize it is them. Jak attempts to flirt with "the mechanic" but she tells them to go away. Later Daxter talks and Keira recognizes his voice and realizes its them. When Ashelin is around, Keira calls herself "Jak's very good friend". She and Jak have an argument about Keira thinking Erol is a good racer and Jak working with Krew. Things remain awkward for a short time but they make up. At the end of Jak II they again lean into a kiss but again Daxter interrupts. They flirt outwardly throughout Jak X and at the end for the third time they lean in to a kiss but this time Daxter interrupts and says "Will you kiss her already?" Keira pulls Jak into a kiss. They do not appear to have an outward relationship in TLF but they obviously care about each other still as Jak is protective when Phoenix flirts and at one time given the choice Keira chooses Jak's opinion over Phoenix's. At the end they kiss again and plan to go over the brink together. During Jak II Jak's 2nd love interest forms. Ashelin, the Baron's daughter is helped twice by Jak and then appears to have an interest in Jak. Jak does not appear to have one back but Keira gets protective at one point and obviously does not like the fact that Ashelin is interested in Jak. During Jak 3 Ashelin does not try to hide how much she wants Jak back in the city and how sorry she was he was forced to leave. At the end of Jak 3 they have an offscreen passionate moment but they obviously do not share this fact for they are both still in their relationships in Jak X: Combat Racing. In Jak X: Combat Racing they no longer appear to be in a romantic state, and Jak kisses Keira at the end. But from Jak 3 onwards, Torn and Ashelin look like they might be interested in each other, but their hard ways hide it. In Jak X it becomes more apparent. In Jak 3 there is one secret you have to unlock and it is the Jak 3 model viewer. If you put it on Ashelin she admitted that she likes Jak. Abilities Jak's primary ability is his ability to channel various kinds of Eco, which is used to great effect in The Precursor Legacy. Jak II saw him gain the ability to transform into Dark Jak due to the two years of Dark Eco experimentations performed on him at the hands of Baron Praxis. In Jak 3, he was granted Light Eco powers by the Precursors, allowing him to transform into Light Jak and balancing the destructive influence of the Dark Eco already in his system. In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Jak gains multiple eco powers from special Precursor Idols and can also purchase powers from Keira using Dark Eco. He can't generate Eco (as that would mean it would recover over time), instead he absorbs it into himself, which he stores until he uses it to fuel his abilities until it either runs out or he stops using it, once he absorb all that he can, he can't absorb any more until he uses some or all of it up, his use of it varies, In TPL he can only use it for a short amount of time before it runs out. The more he picks up, the longer he can use it. In Jak 2 (either due to him maturing by 2 years or via the Dark Eco Infusions), he can store Dark Eco inside him, which he can use to turn into Dark Jak until it runs out (although to unlock most of his abilities, he needed the help of the Oracle in the Water Slums). In Jak 3, he can store more Dark Eco (and later Light Eco) than he could in Jak 2 (whether this was due to the Eco Crystals or he has been working on further controlling his Eco Powers between game, it is uncertain) and can choose when to stop using them and even change into Dark Jak and Light Jak forms regardless of how much of either Eco he has absorbed (although with much less use of the abilities of each form). In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, he is able to use Green, Red, Yellow and Blue Eco powers via smaller Oracle statues, which recharge over time, the reason for why he is now able to recharge his Eco reserves without absorbing it directly (it's possible that due to the Eco storms, he is constantly absorbing it, which is another explanation why it's dangerous to change forms in that game). Jak is also a skilled racer, and races often features as prominent plot points in the series. It is also thought he can also activate precursor artifacts since in the precursor legacy when Daxter was holding the artifact did nothing but when passed to jak it started to glow. Equipment Extra equipment is not seen in The Precursor Legacy; it was in Jak II, when Jak acquires the Morph Gun, that the games began to feature extra equipment. The Morph Gun is also seen in Jak 3; however, it is replaced by the Gunstaff in The Lost Frontier. *The Titan Suit, and its derivative, the Dark Maker Bot are used in Jak II and Jak 3, respectively. *During Jak II, you receive the Jet Board from Keira. The Jet Board is also used in Jak 3. *During Jak 3, you collect pieces of Mar's Armor which increase his health with each new piece that Jak obtains Notes *Though Jak does not speak in The Precursor Legacy, there are several scenes in which Jak appears that he is going to say something before he is cut off, usually by Daxter. If he gets hurt he will sometimes say "Ouch!". He is even heard uttering battle cries, so it could actually be that he isn't mute. He also yells if he falls in this game, and at the beginning cutscene when Daxter falls into the water,Jak laughs after saving him.Also Jak likes to do some very dangerous missions in Jak 2 and 3, Jak is really a daredevil because he is willing to do anything for Torn Ashlein, Sig,ect.. Trivia * Jak appeared as an unlockable skin in Ratchet: Deadlocked. * Jak appeared in Hot shot's'' Golf FORE!'' as a character with Daxter as his caddy. * In the familiar series Ratchet and Clank, many of the billboards would have pictures of Jak and Daxter, and Ratchet's Holovision in Endako appears with Jak and Daxter on it. * It is unsure as of the moment whether or not this advertisement is officially made by Naughty Dog, but Jak also "sponsors" Levi Jeans in a CG render for Jak X: Combat Racing * In Jak II, if you walk up to the mirror that is cracked in the Naughty Ottsel, Jak's reflection will have Dark Jak horns. But in Jak 3 you can't, Because the mirror is broken . * When hitting, his fist and foot increase in size during the gameplay. *Compared to Daxter, who proclaimed himself to be 2 feet tall, Jak is roughly 6 feet tall, but his Jak X bio states he is 5 foot and 10 inches tall. *Jak is one of the shortest male characters in the Jak series, Keira being the shortest out of all of the characters who remain in a human form. * In TLF, Jak is wearing boots which are the same compared to the one's Crash Bandicoot used to wear. * In The Precursor Legacy, it is never shown where Jak and Daxter live. Although, at the end of Jak II it is revealed that Samos was caring for him so it is likely that Jak was living with Samos and Keira. *Jak is featured as a DLC costume in LittleBigPlanet 2. Originally a pre-order bonus, but later released on the PS Store. * Along with being a costume in Little Big Planet 2, he is also part of DLC in the Game Modnation Racers. * Jak is somewhat like his Developers other playstation idol, Crash Bandicoot. They both have pointy ears, they use a spin attack, and they don't talk Jak 2 * Jak apearently had an insect collection in Sandover Village as it's mentioned by Daxter. Gallery Jak and Daxter TPL.png Jak 3.png Jak X.png PSMHjak.jpg ratchetdeadlockedjakskin.jpg|Skin of Jak in Ratchet: Deadlocked File:Jak wallpaper from Jak X.jpg jak_lbp_skin.jpg|Jak costume for Sackboy in LittleBigPlanet daxterpspjakprisonzoomer.jpg|Jak as he appears in Daxter, with shorter hair and no goatee to show how this game takes place a little bit before Jak II. jakanddaxtermods.jpg|Jak and Daxter in Modnation racers (driving what appears to be the sandshark) Category:Characters Category:Wastelanders Category:Underground Category:Freedom League